


Thominewt：两片翅

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［在原作时间线上写的，所以有一定时间线长度的改动，见谅。以及，角色他们乘坐的Berg真的让我不会翻译，我就直接上了。］
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thominewt：两片翅

Newt知道自己发生了什么，显而易见，当他听到自己的名字出现在未免疫名单的头条时就接受了。只是他想不到会如此快，那些东西在他脑子里叫喊撕抓，让他变得和以前不再一样，  
他是“胶”，粘合着同伴让彼此在一起，但当他的大脑不再像原来那样运转帮助朋友冷静分析事态以后，他常常觉得自己即将退出的太早。

他在Berg里找到了几瓶伪装油彩，他没有去询问Jorge或者Brenda那个是做什么的，只是默不吭声的将它们看完后重新又放回了原位，但心里却有一个让他自己都觉得可能有点傻的想法。  
那日吃掉储蓄的罐头后，Newt将Thomas和Minho叫了过去，Brenda知道他们三个人的关系所以并为插入。  
到了目的地后，在另外两个人开口之前，Newt就快速且安静的脱下了他的衣服。他棕色眼镜扫过最重要的两个同伴，眼眸深处吸收着他们的面容和目光，随后他欠身拿出伪装迷彩。  
“Newt，你要做什么？”Thomas不解的眨着眼睛，他皱着眉头担心的迈出去一步想要伸手试探Newt是不是身体不适。  
但是Newt却一脸严肃的转过身，贴入Thomas伸来的手臂内侧，彼此近距离面对面。Thomas看到Newt绷紧的脸，屏气咽下去了他想要发问的话，缓慢的垂下了手臂。  
“你到底想做什么，Shuck face？我们没时间猜谜语，”Minho也因为Newt奇怪的表情而不安起来，他没有Thomas那么忧郁担心，上前按住了Newt让其看向自己。  
Newt口内咬合的牙齿相互摩擦了几下，吞下口水，随后他嘴角微不可查的向上扬起，“我想让你们给我留下点东西。”  
“留下点东西？”Thomas咕哝着和Minho对视一下后，脑袋因为还未消化的信息而颤抖般的摇了几下。  
“Tommy，Minho！听我说，我并没要干什么傻事，不用那么奇怪的看着我” 就在Thomas又要连珠炮一样发问之前，Newt声音太高打断他。口吻里安抚性的加上了几声轻笑。“我只是希望你们给我身上印个手印，用这个伪装迷彩。”  
“用伪装迷彩？印手印？”Minho嘴巴张了几下，在目光不确定的瞥向Newt手里的瓶子后才终于发出来声音，“你是不是——”  
“对，我现在脑袋的确有毛病，我这个不能免疫的人在很早之前脑在就已经开始不正常了，”Newt压下声音一字一句加重，不过他并不是在生气。即使Minho道歉后闭上嘴，Newt也只是表情平稳的耸肩。  
Newt上前抬手轻轻按在两个同伴肩上，目光扫视过双方，然后他眼眸里露出来一丝渴望的目光，这让另外两个人无法找到拒绝的动力。  
“你知道的，Newt…”Thomas抬手抚摸上Newt的手，将其有力的按压在自己的肩头，“我们总会找到让你好起来的方法。”  
“我知道，我知道，Tommy，Shhh….”Newt就像是一个安慰孩子的母亲一样压低声音哄着对方，虽然他内心觉得那个日子早就被自己排除在外。不过他不希望另外两个人再过于担心，他知道自己内心的颤抖，所以希望快点完成这件事。  
他继续附和下去，表情收敛，“我相信你，Thomas。不管后面我脑子会变得如何，我只是希望现在记住你们。当然，这些日子里每天看着你们的脸让我觉得一辈子都忘不掉，不过你们知道我的脑子现在除了我还有其他东西。所以…就是帮我一下，我就拜托你们这一个简单的事情不行么？不是纪念，但你们的手印可以让我好过一点。”  
Minho看着相处两年的老友，在对方对他慎重的点头请求后，他抬手拍了拍Thomas的手背催促起来。接着并未回答Thomas望来的目光，他已经跨步走去Newt身边拿起了伪装迷彩瓶子。  
“你想让我们怎么印？”Minho果断的询问，他喉咙有点苦涩让他不想再多劝说Newt接受这份彼此的痛苦。这是他现在可以给Newt做的。  
他投给了Thomas一个目光，这才让Thomas接受般的闭上嘴站到了他的身侧。  
Newt感激般的给了老友一个微笑，他转过身将赤裸的后背朝向好友们。  
“在肩胛骨上，一人一个。两个…看起来就像是翅膀一样，不好么？”Newt口吻带着有些害羞，因为他还是觉得这个提议说出来很奇怪。  
气氛轻松了一点，Thomas他们忍不住笑出声。Minho摇头先一步站在Newt身后，控制不了的咯咯傻笑，“真是完美，我们的艺术家。翅膀一样？这主意棒极了，但是我想我们会给你印的很丑。”  
“丑到我一辈子也不会忘记，”Newt回头越过自己肩头看向身后的朋友，Minho接受了他的目光，会有再次确认Thomas，Thomas越过Minho身侧对Newt点了点头，安慰的在嘴角上抬起一个柔和的弧度。  
三个人最后再次传递了目光，他们都很清楚对方眼里有多么心痛和不安以及那份决意。  
“祝我们两年的友情，有你在，”Minho打开盖子，好奇的皱起来鼻子看了看里面的黑色液体。他大面积的弄在右手的手掌上，快速握拳让手指上尽可能都得到颜料，随后抬起按压在了Newt线条明显骨型清晰的右侧肩胛骨上。他手指朝向肩头方向微微向外伸展，尽可能看起来像一个短小的翅膀。  
“有你在，”Newt在感觉到Minho手上离开自己皮肤以后，才微微侧头用干涩的嘴唇回应了对方先前的话。但他垂下的目光没有去碰触身后人的身影，只是眨了眨睫下的眼帘将头别了回去。  
Thomas走上去在和Minho擦肩换位的时候那过了瓶子，他瞥到Minho揪起一块不知道盖什么东西的破布就开始擦手。他回过头碰到Newt转头截出来的实现，两个人目光短暂的停留了几秒，然后Thomas先行撤离目光低头给自己左手上弄满颜料。然后在Newt转过身后，他尽可能和Minho的掌印对成的向着肩头那侧倾斜的印上。  
Thomas的手按压上去，仅仅贴合Newt的皮肤，但是没有很快离开。他对着眼前的金发念到，“为一切刚开始的时候我就遇到了你，感谢你。”  
“也感谢你，Tommy，”他听到那侧Newt声音略带沙哑的回应，隐忍着感情。  
Thomas揭开手，他的手型和Minho的有很大差异，在Newt背上看起来就像是两个前端被撕断，只剩下短小参差不齐羽毛形状不一的一对翅膀。  
“看起来丑极了，”Thomas盖着盖子，但是没有因为自己的话而笑出来。  
“Thank you，”Newt没有抱怨，他在油彩还未完全干的时候已经套上了自己宽松的衣服，从Thomas手里拿过来瓶子丢到了原先的地方。他嘴角的弧度不知道是寂寥还是诚恳的感谢，一切复杂的情绪都化作一个深呼吸随后吐了出来。  
Newt看着两个擦手的人，先一步踏出房间，“我们需要去看看Brenda他们怎么样了，”说完很快消失在了两个人面前。  
他不知道，当他离开以后，剩下的两个人看着被染色的手掌思考着他如何可以从那个病症以及痛苦里挣脱飞离出来。

但是，那只是一对短小断裂的羽翼。

Newt和那群Crank们一起，他要和他们一起生活。即使一切都是压抑混乱和恐惧，但是他相信这比自己伤害同伴要好上太多。  
他脱下衣服，用破条擦过了身上的汗水和泥沙，但是那脏兮兮的布怎么都擦不干净他。周围的人比他看起来还要凄惨，人们精神恍惚到处嘶喊，但是在Newt耳中都已经只是一个自然中的背景音，完全不受瞩目。  
而他的大脑在嘶喊，吵闹不停，让他无法听到其他声音。  
“Hey，Friend，”一个沙哑口气不佳的声音在这片喧哗和死气里极其清晰，Newt知道对方是在和自己说话。他看向身后的Crank，对方胡子拉碴下面的嘴巴几乎吐出来一股难闻的味道，而Newt知道他也是这些受害者中的一员。  
“怎么？”Newt声音冷淡却不透露感情。  
“你身后那个可笑的是个什么？掌印？纹身？”看不出年龄的男子大笑着，但是很快就无聊的别开头，一边咯咯笑着一边低头寻觅着什么，也许他的大脑又在作怪。  
Newt不去在意这些人奇怪的行为，对他来讲是应该接受的现实，习惯下去。在这些诡异的日常里，Newt每每都觉得自己也许也是这个样子。  
不过他很感谢那个人提醒了他，让他站到最近的废弃楼层的裂痕玻璃前，转身照向自己身后。很容易就可以按照掌形分清哪个是Minho 的，哪个是Thomas的。  
他坚硬的拉扯了一下自己被黑色血管碰触的嘴角。这个造型看起来真的很奇怪，很诡异，而且并不算美观。但是Newt很满意。  
因为当初他穿上衣服还未干，所以掌印因为从上往下套的衣服而向下侧蹭了一些出去，如同向下侧刮去的血迹，即使不是红色。  
“这不是掌印，”他对着因为裂痕而扭曲的镜中反射启唇，也是反驳刚才男人的话，即使那个人已经不在他这里。

“他们是我的翅膀。”

胶迟早会干，也许粘合的两物也会脱落分离。  
即使分离，它们彼此身上也会留有胶呆过的痕迹。


End file.
